Disyuntiva
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: AAML, reto.


_Este es un fic que responde al Reto Pokeshipping I choose you! Fui retada por Ya Chan, y la palabra que me tocó fue Lemon xD_

_._

_Disyuntiva._

_._

Finalmente algo la despertó de su sueño. Este era débil e intranquilo, la mantenía en un sopor constante, quizás debido a los rastros de alcohol que aun subsistían en su sistema y que no permitía que su descanso fuera completo. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando unos segundos antes de volver a cerrarlos, sintiéndose completamente desorientada y tonta al no reconocer donde se hallaba. El sol, o el nacimiento del astro fue suficiente para encandilarla, probó abriendo otra vez los parpados, y dio una ojeada a su alrededor; habitación grande, cálida y lujosa. La cabeza le molestaba, pero no lo suficiente como para girarse y enfrentar el problema mayor que la esperaba yaciendo tranquilamente a su lado.

Reprimió una maldición al reconocer a su acompañante dormido, e hizo todo lo posible para zafarse de sus brazos. Pero le resultó casi imposible por la forma poderosa en la que él la mantenía anclada a su cuerpo. Luego de varios intentos, finalmente pudo desligarse del enredo de brazos y piernas, y sentarse en un costado del lecho, mirando con fastidio desmedido las prendas de ropa –las suyas obviamente- que decoraban el suelo. No sintió recato ni vergüenza al reconocer sus prendas por primera vez, soltó un bufido y tomó lo que más próximo encontró para cubrir su desnudez, lo que resultó ser una remera de él. No le importó, se la colocó sin mayor preámbulo y se levantó de la cama, dejando que la inercia al ponerse de pie acomodara el resto de la prenda sobre sus curvas. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el nacimiento del dia desde la habitación del tercer piso donde se encontraban. Pegó los dedos al cristal mirando sin ver el cielo teñido de naranja, y los rayos cada vez más tibios del sol que le acariciaban el rostro.

Cerró los ojos antes de volverse y enfrentar el espectáculo que seguía allí tendido de lado en la enorme cama _king_, y que ni siquiera se había percatado de su ausencia. Pese a la luz de la aurora, los rasgos masculinos eran un misterio para ella, lo veía ahí dormido y le costaba reconocerlo. Porque ese hombre apuesto y anguloso no tenía nada del niño, o del jovencito con quien había pasado la noche. Y descubrir eso la llenó de fascinación e inexplicable inquietud.

Eso la hizo volverse una vez más hacia la ventana, algo asqueada consigo misma. Ella había sido la culpable principal de que todo finalizara así; compartiendo la cama y convirtiéndose en la amante de su mejor amigo.

Recordaba levemente como había iniciado aquello, había tomado unas cuantas cervezas con el joven mientras hablaban de todo y de nada en particular, luego de muchos tragos vino la poca coordinación de sus movimientos conforme el alcohol empezaba a actuar, los chistes sin sentido que le sucedieron los cuales distendieron y prepararon el ambiente, para luego culminar en miradas intensas, y caricias tímidas que acompañaban palabras de elogio que no parecían ir mas allá de algo sutil, amistoso.

Pero lo sutil pronto se volvió serio, para luego pasar a ser urgente e intencionado. En algún momento esas caricias tímidas tomaron confianza, y decidieron ir más allá de lo permitido, las manos tomaron un carril peligroso, y los ojos ausentes admitieron el control que el otro ya no tenía. Entonces fue natural que si las manos se buscaran, los labios también lo hicieran, y pronto los dos amigos habían dejado la charla y las cervezas de lado para dedicarse a la nueva actividad de besarse, de conocerse, y de dejar que sus bocas se amoldaran a su antojo. Actividad que fue plenamente degustada por ambos.

Ella recordaba como en una nebulosa ese fugaz instante en que él la viera con sorpresa, y murmurara fascinado _esas _palabras que dieron pie a lo que sucedió después.

_Siempre pensé que eras hermosa._

Luego de eso no hubo marcha atrás. Reconocería hoy y siempre que se lanzó de modo enardecido sobre el joven y le comió la boca de un beso que ya no tuvo fin, y que terminó con ellos en las circunstancias actuales.

Apoyó la espalda contra el vidrio, sintiendo el calor suave del astro rey en la columna y los hombros, para luego pasarse las manos entre su cabello encendido, considerando que debería hacer a continuación. ¿Debería marcharse? Sin duda eso era lo más sensato después de lo que ella con toda deliberación había provocado, al menos debería de huir y tomar el primer tren que la llevara a Ciudad Celeste, armar a toda prisa una maleta y desaparecer en alguna isla olvidada de Kanto, Johto o Sinnoh, hasta que él decidiera perdonarla. ¿Quedarse y enfrentar el problema era una mejor solución? No, claro que no. Y no es que fuera una cobarde… Bueno, en esta situación realmente sí lo era. Era una total y completa cobarde.

Con eso en mente rompió con su paranoia inicial e inclinándose empezó a recoger rápidamente su ropa del suelo. El pudor que sintió al ir recolectando las más intimas de ellas hizo que pusiera más afán en tomar todas de una buena vez.

- ¿Misty…?

Quizás se había tardado demasiado en pensar en un modo de escapar. La voz hizo que se detuviera de golpe, los brazos se le hicieron agua y lo que había recogido volvió desparramarse en el suelo.

- Ash…

- ¿Q-que haces levantada?

Esa no era la pregunta que se esperaba, se volvió a él con las mejillas ridículamente rojas, las manos hechas un manojo de nervios, y de pronto sintiéndose en exceso desnuda y fea. El joven estaba sentado en la cama que repentinamente parecía pequeña para su estatura, tenía el cabello hecho un lío y estaba viéndola con ojos entrecerrados. El desastre de sábanas apenas y tapaba lo evidente, y gracias al sol delineaba todo perfectamente.

- ¿Qué haces levantada?- reiteró mirándola mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello negro en un intento de poner orden a sus mechones.

- Yo, pensé que… solo quería…

- Ven aquí.

- Es que…

- Ven aquí- Ash habló firme ahora –No me obligues a ir a buscarte, porque lo haré. Regresa a la cama.

La forma vehemente en la que dijo eso, obligó a que las piernas de Misty se movieran con rapidez hacia el lecho. No por sus palabras en sí, sino por el repentino bochorno de que se le ocurriera levantarse así nada mas –desnudo- e ir en su búsqueda. Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso. Así que se apresuró hasta sentarse tímidamente en una esquina del colchón, para después soltar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando los brazos masculinos la atrajeron a su cuerpo, apresándola con fuerza como si supiera de su frustrado intento de fuga.

Los labios de la joven quedaron cerca del cuello masculino luego de que volvieran a tomar lugar en el lecho, intento moverse un poco de su incómoda posición pero era imposible considerando que la tenía fuertemente agarrada contra él. Luego de unos segundos pareció que este había vuelto a adormecerse a juzgar por su respiración suave y repentina inmovilidad, y repitió el intento de moverse o reacomodarse. Tanta proximidad, y el contacto de piel desnuda contra más piel desnuda estaba inquietándola de un modo bajo y vergonzoso, haciéndola consciente de su propia necesidad.

- ¿Otra vez estas pensando escaparte?

La voz sobre su cabeza, la cual sonó tranquila y suave la detuvo de su nuevo intento de poner espacio entre ambos.

- No estaba tratando de escapar- replicó con falsa molestia, agradeciendo que tuviera el rostro escondido para que no viera su pena.

- Eres muy mala mintiendo ¿lo sabías?

Ella decidió no contestar a eso, si lo hacía desataría otra serie preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responder.

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a sonar la voz con igual calma y tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Por qué intentabas irte? ¿Tan mal la… pasaste?

Tuvo ganas de golpearlo para evitar que dijera algo como eso. Sentía tanta vergüenza que era imposible que no se diera cuenta.

- No es eso.

- Entonces que es- movió las manos de la cintura de ella y con agilidad acomodó el pequeño cuerpo de modo que pudiera verla de frente –Dime Misty.

Ya no había forma de evadir esos hermosos ojos castaños que se mantenían fijos en sus orbes verdes esperando le respondiera. Con inercia acomodó parte del fleco rebelde que caía sobre su ojo derecho, y se encontró a sí misma rozando la mejilla masculina con ternura.

- Fue mi culpa- fue todo lo que dijo luego de meditar largo rato.

Ash le sostuvo la vista por unos segundos antes de soltar una ligera risita –Es cierto, no voy a negar que me sedujiste a sabiendas, y que obviamente accedí a que lo hicieras.

¡Eso era más de lo que podía soportar! ¿Cuándo aquel niño se había convertido en un adulto tan sofisticado y conquistador?

- ¡Claro que no! Bueno, sí, pero tú…

- ¿Yo qué?

- También tuviste que ver.

- Explícate.

- Lo que dijiste antes de que todo… comience. También tuvo su cuota…

Ash pareció pensar un momento, arqueó una ceja cuando el entendimiento le llegó, para luego curvar sus labios en una sonrisa amplia y despreocupada.

- ¿Crees que lo que te dije es mentira, o fue parte de algún truco barato para cautivarte?- ella no asintió pero él se dio cuenta que efectivamente eso pensaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y le rozó los labios en la primera caricia real que compartieran. Negó suavemente con incredulidad - No es mentira Mist, siempre, pero siempre creí que eres hermosa…

Y ella no necesito que se dijera más, las palabras de Ash habían marcado un aquí y un ahora, además de ser lo más cercano a una declaración de amor que pudiera obtener. Así que se apegó a él, le ofreció su boca y la ofrenda de su cuerpo en pago por sus palabras y acciones, que el joven aceptó y retribuyó en igual medida.

…

_Nota:_

_Este fic corresponde al reto Pokeshipping I choose you! Idea original de mi amiguis Ya chan, la palabra que me tocó fue 'Lemon' y pues no quería abundar en lo obvio –demasiado lemons tengo en mi haber como para sumarle otro- así que me decidí por narrar la 'mañana después al hecho' _

_Espero haya sido del agrado de mi retadora :D_

_Y respecto a quien retare ahora, pues tengo varios nombres en mente, pero luego veo por cual me decido. En un par de días lo colocaré aquí al pie. Si alguien tiene una sugerencia de autor/a que desea leer y que yo rete nomas pónganme la sugerencia._

_Por cierto, las reglas del reto y demás la encontraran en un link en mi profile._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Sumi Chan._


End file.
